Yewbranch's Desire
by RiverClanner
Summary: Yewpaw is cursed. How, or why, she doesn't know, but she is. Everyone knows it, and though she has as many friends as she wants, still is she lonely. So, when a strange cat comes to the clan, she is delighted to see that he possesses her curse as well. But he holds a secret - Will Yewpaw's bond save her? Rated T for Warriors
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! And I have a new story. If you, erm, didn't notice, Aspenstar's Regret and probably Mossystar's**

Sniffing the crisp night air, she sighs, dragging a hurt, twisted paw behind her tired body. Keeping to the tall oak trees, she listens, stopping only to nudge her paw or to rest for a heartbeat. It had been cold for days, and she were growing hungry fast. Spotting a small vole nibbling near some trees, she leaps, only to miss and send it running to it's burrow. Casting her gaze around, she realizes she is lost, and curses her dry throat. Padding along for a while, she nears the steady rush of water, she picks up her pace, skidding to a stop as she sees a long river. Bending down gratefully, she laps the cold water, ears pricked and slowly purring. But it could not last, and as she curled beside it to sleep, an angry voice echoed through the cold winds ruffling her pelt. Smooth but weathered, it told of wisdom. Groggily blinking her eyes, she stands, only to see silver-grey and white cats surrounding her, although some went against the colour scheme. Ears down, she hears them mutter something about trees, and stars, and she glare at each one of them. Well-fed, they had water dripping from their sleek, glossy pelts, and there was wisdom and login in their hard eyes. She hears herself state her name, and they exchange glances. As she watches them close in on she, she let a heavy moan escape her mouth. Coming behind her, they force her forward, pushing her beside the river. Looking at them incredulously, confusion flashes in her eyes. They push her in, keeping her head above water as they glide effortlessly through. Closing her eyes, she feels fear pulse through her body until she reaches land. Scrambling up the bank, she shakes off her pelt and give a half-hearted hiss, turning and seeing a pretty brown she-cat with long fur and green eyes. She tenses as she feel her gaze sweep her body, and hesitates as she see sadness but welcoming in the new cat's starry eyes. She clears her throat.

"My name is Aspenstar. I lead this group of mange-pelts, SwanClan. We are the cats of the river, swimmers and fish-eaters, calm heads filled with logic and cleverness. Currently joined with LarkClan, we are strong and fierce. We were founded by Hope, or Hopestar, a pretty gray-and white she-cat, twenty gatherings ago. you've seen us, I can tell, under the truce of The Cliffs. We despise of kittypets, although I can tell she are not one… We rarely fight others, as no-cat wants the salty waters surrounding our home. You have two choices. We are short of warriors, sheng one, and need fresh blood. You can join us, but if you don't, she'd better watch your back. Less fights make us the strongest of the Clans." She pauses as a pale grey tom-cat steps behind her. Barely glancing around, she groans, and gestures behind her. "That mouse-brain is Coldstar, and he leads LarkClan." She stops, refusing to add more, but Coldstar continues in a deep growl. "Or you could join us. You would be heavily liked, loner, and would earn respect with dark stripes on your body." Aspenstar pushed the tom away. "Choice is yours, cat."

She barely hesitates, before blurting out her choice.

One of the cats turn, disappointment in their gaze.

The other evaporates into the trees ands beckons for her to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy! One thing: The medicine cat apprentice (For all clans but Swan), leader and med cat of SparrowClan and HawkClan are open, and the first to review with the cat name, personality and description gets it. Don't worry, Foreststar and Wildstar are just for now.**

 **InC: Thanks for the review! I'll try fix it, and thanks for the advice.**

The tiny tom sniffed, snuggling deep into the warm fur of his mother. A squeak nips his mother, who turns slightly to let him feed, and he does, kneading his tiny yellow paws into her soft belly-fur. The sweet milk swims into his mouth, and he lets out a little sigh contentedly, curling up with his spotted tail over his small pink nose. He did not notice when his mother stood, nor when her starlit gaze raked his pale body, the colour of the amber sunlit sky at dawn. He knew not his name, not his past, and not his future. No, he was a mere kit, and that he wished to stay. _But he couldn't._ His fate was inevitable, clawing at the tiny scrap of fur lying in the midst of a starry creek, watched by the starry ancestors that plagued the sky. It was he who would save the clans, he who would rescue the belief, whatever that may be.  
But it was also he who would stray, at the word of a stranger. And this, the starry cats resented.

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 **SwanClan**

 **Leader** _:_ Aspenstar

Pretty brown she-cat with long fur and a long tail, flecked with white at the top. She has a starry, forest-green gaze and delicate paws, and does not like StarClan.

 **Deputy** _:_ Shadedfern

Dark grey tom with bright blue eyes and short fur, usually matted. He is quite jumpy at the best of times and hopes to see his runaway mentor, Wavescream, again.

 **Medicine Cat:** Juniperdusk

Handsome, patched brown-and-white tom with a bright ivy-coloured stare and long glossy fur. He dislikes his leader, although doesn't say it, and is full of secrets.

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Mistpaw

Pale grey she-cat with white ears and orange eyes. **(l** **etusdance)**

 **Warriors:**

Bouldermouse: Gentle pale gray tom with soft amber eyes and prickly fur that sticks out like thorns.

Fallenstorm: **(A/N: Some of these aren't my characters, so I dunno the looks of them... Heh...)**

Feathernose: White she-cat with feathery fur and big, round brown eyes, a long pelt and dainty features.

 **APPRENTICE: TALEPAW**

Silvertuft: Silver tabby she-cat with eyes like white ice and long amber claws.

Grayblossom: Dark grey she-cat with deep blue eyes and long fur.

 **APPRENTICE: TROUTPAW**

Snowynose: Ivory tom with light nose and pure white, blind eyes. Resides in the Medicine Cat den.

Spiriteyes: Jet-black tom with icy blue eyes that hold Silverpelt in them, even in the day.

 **APPRENTICE: SONGPAW**

Flintspark: Light gray tom with specked fur and amber eyes.

Sootstream: Ebony tom with gray eyes and hefty paws.

Weatherleaf: Blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Talepaw: Black tuxedo tom with unusual white spots and wise gray eyes.

Songpaw: Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and strange stripes.

Troutpaw: Silver-gray tom with watery blue eyes.

 **Queens/kits:**

Dunestep: Pretty tawny she-cat with green eyes. (YEWKIT and BRIARKIT)

 **Elders:**

Brokengaze: Flecked brown tom with one blind blue eye and one amber one.

 **LarkClan**

 **Leader:** Coldstar

Pale gray tom with amber eyes and long legs.

 **Deputy:** Moonstrike

Fiery blue-gray tom with starry blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Ambergaze

Pretty amber she-cat with sunlit eyes.

 **Warriors:  
** Salmonjaw: An orange she-cat with green eyes and one white sock.  
Echomist: A grey she-cat with pale eyes.  
Wavescream: A white she-cat with hazel eyes.  
Cliffheart: A grey tom with broad shoulders.  
Adderstream: A creamy white tom with honest amber eyes.  
Flightfoot: gray-and-white tom with icy eyes.  
 **Apprentices:**

 **None ATM**

 **Queens:**

Grittydew: Ivory she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Elders:** Lionmane: Orange tom with tired brown eyes.

 **SparrowClan**

 **Leader:** Foreststar

Cruel brown tom with angry yellow eyes.

 **Deputy:** Drytail

Nervous, jittery she-cat with green eyes.

 **Medicine Cat: N/A**

 **Warriors:**

Acornsnout: A tabby brown tom with amber eyes.  
Coalfang: A black tuxedo tom with icy blue eyes.  
Willowfrost: A grey tabby she-cat with pinkish eyes and a long snout.

Beestripe: Ginger tom with black stripes and cold eyes.

Sageleaf: Happy she-cat with ebony fur and bouncy green eyes.

 **APPRENTICE: YARROWPAW**

 **Apprentices:**

Yarrowpaw: Yellow tom with a chocolate gaze and a long tail.

 **Queens:  
None ATM**

 **Elders:**

Bravepool: Dusty brown she-cat with honest brown eyes.

 **HawkClan**

 **Leader:** Wildstar

Quiet blue she-cat with amber-green eyes.

 **Deputy:** Brittleleaf

Happy, outspoken she-cat with brown eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Flameroot

Fiery ginger tom with amber eyes and a wide smile.

 **Warriors:**

HawkClan has not been to the gathering, so we do not know. **(A/N: What're more names?!)**

 **Apprentices:**

HawkClan has not been to the gathering, so we do not know.

 **Queens:**

 **Elders:**

 **Cats Outside of Clans**

 **Iron:** Creamy she-cat with green eyes and long fur.

 **Dagger:** Dark gray tom with green eyes.

 **Dragon:** Ginger tom with blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Back again! Feedback and a thank you to:**  
 **letusdance: Thanks! It (The bird-names) has a whole backstory, and if you want to know it, it'll be at the bottom./strong/p**  
 **For reviewing!**

"Mama!"  
The stars glittered coldly in the cyan night sky, shedding twinkling light onto the tiny yellow tom. He sighed, dropping into a crouch and pouncing on the flicking, pale-grown tail of his mother. The she-cat opened one eye blearily, blinking away the clouds hovering in her green gaze. Letting out a moan, she cuffs her son lightly across the ears good-naturedly, sending him tumbling off of the nest and sending sand dancing angrily into the bitter night sky. The kit squeaks in surprise, eyes flying open as he blinks out the new mist, which clears swiftly. Shaking his tiny head, he mewls a protest before shutting his eyes again promptly. The queen gasps, standing up and running to her kit excitedly. "Yewkit!" Her voice quavers, wrapping around her first kit happily. "Your eyes!" Yewkit shakes his head, screwing up his face determinedly and not re-opening his eyes. He squirms back to his nest of swan-feathers and bracken, curling up beside a small brown bundle. "'riarkit!" he mumbles in protest, as her tiny claws poke his kitten-fur angrily. The pale grey she-cat beside him laughs, and murmurs to his mother.  
"Stubborn as a fox! Opened his eyes, and closed them straight after - anyone would think he doesn't want to be an apprentice!"  
The tiny kit squeaked indignantly, running angrily to the new she-cat and stretching open his eyes. "No, I do! I wanna be an apprentice!" Both queens glanced at him, unspoken laughs shining in both gazes as he steps back at the large cats. "You're huge!" he murmured, scolding himself in his head. _Be brave, Yewkit. That's your mother, Dunestep, and that's... Uh... That's another clan cat! But she- She doesn't smell like Mama?_ he glanced inquisitively at the she-cat, and his mother picked him up and plopped him in front of the new cat.  
"That's Echomist, from LarkClan." she explained to deaf ears, as the tiny yellow tom zipped out of the nursery and bumps into a brown tom with a screech. The tom gives a growl, eyes twinkling with anger. Yewkit steps back with a gulp, mewling in fear as the huge tom sighs.  
"Oh, no, I didn't mean to scare you! I thought you were- Hey! You're Dunestep's kit... Yarrowkit or Dewkit?" His intimidating gaze scorches the sunlit cat.  
"I'm Yewkit." he states, and the tom gives a nod.  
"I'm Brokengaze, the best and nicest elder in SwanClan." Yewkit tilted his head, wondering why the elder got that name, when he noticed the blue and amber split on each side of his face, one misted and unseeing. _Oh._ He nods, turning and padding to a hollow tree. Gazing at the orange-and-red leaves, he makes a big leap and scrabbles to reach the top. A pointed brown face appears over the top, reaching down to grab his scruff and pulling him up with a shimmering green stare. "Yewkit." she states, nodding at him with a dignified expression. _How does she know my name?_ he wonders, as she dips her head. The tiny scrap of fur notices a den behind her, burrowed into the foliage. "Who are you?" His hesitant mew flies from his mouth, and the pretty she-cat puts a look of mock-hurt on her dainty face. "Dune hasn't told me about you? I'm Aspenstar." _I went into the LEADER den?_ Aspenstar let out a chuckle at Yewkit's terrified face, who stammered a sorry.  
"No, no, kit, it's quite alright. I like kits who are curious." A sigh of relief and the small kit nodded, hesitating at the- "But, I'd advise you to leave. Coldstar won't app-" She broke off as a pale gray tom padded out of his den Yewkit gasped, scrabbling backwards before his tail swept air. The cat took a step forward, and after eyeing the cat's muscles, he stepped back before tumbling with a yowl off the tree. Darkness pooled in his newly-opened eyes, and he let out a groan as blood seeped out of his open mouth. Faint voices enveloped him, until they too dimmed, and all was still.

 **A/N: As I promised! I MAY make a story on this, and you can if you want to, IF YOU PM ME FIRST AND GIVE CREDIT.**  
 **Story of the Clans of Birds**  
 **Once, after the warriors left the forest and the elders stayed behind, a pretty ebony she-cat found them, asking where the Clans went and why they were there. The elders told the story, and of how they were worried the Clans wouldn't make it. Now, this jet-black she-cat had kits, and they had kits, and the story of the Clans was passed down, until five of the siblings met to re-make the clans in their old home. These were Hope, a logical, calm gray-and-white she-cat, Oak, a brown tom with powerful legs, Skai, a blue-gray she-cat with the ability to run like the wind, Dragon, an ebony-black tom with fierce anger and the ability to hide in the shadows, and Gravel, an ambitious white she-cat who could hunt in the undergrowth. They travelled for moons, until they reached a new clan, called SkyClan. Finding out about this clan, they request a warrior to help them on their quest, and the medicine cat apprentice, Howlpaw, comes with them. They finally reach a large area of land, with places for each clan; A mountain for SkyClan, an island for RiverClan, a forest clearing for ThunderClan and a tall, dense forest with a swamp for ShadowClan, even with a cliff from where you can touch the stars for the Moonstone. The cats recruit members, and after a while, they meet at Starcliff to discuss their clan names. After much arguing, Hope says they should be named after birds, because they journeyed under the sky, following the migration patterns to this area. The others agree, and settle on this: DoveClan, SwanClan, SparrowClan, HawkClan and LarkClan. Oak, leader of SkyClan, agrees to keep out of the clan cat's way, at least for a while. They are forgotten, until one cat finds them (Later story.) They agree that StarClan should stay the same, because "The stars never change.**

 **Thanks for reading, and please R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New chapter already? What's wrong with me?**

 **Halfmoon1015: I'll add him in. Thanks for submitting! Also, he can be SwanClan if you want; I have an idea.. Can he stay behind?**

 **Enjoy 0w0**

 **(POV: Unknown)**

The lithe tom groans, lashing his tail as he gazes into the star-flecked sky. A figure shows in it, a tiny, pale yellow tom with huge eyes and a black nose. A growl slices through the silence, the steady patter of rain behind it.  
"Yewkit, we will meet. One day we will, and that I promise. And when we do, you'll be sorry you ever lived. I can see your future, and it isn't good... So it's up to me I interfere." He turns upon hearing movement, pacing back to the dark-pelted cat behind him. "I leave at dusk in two moons. Alert my clan - I leave you in charge." He lowers his head and smiles, sharp white teeth glinting in the fading moonlight. " _Don't_ disappoint me, Duskstripe."

 **(POV: Yewkit)**

The pale kit slits open his eyes, flicking his tail. Yewkit lifts his leg, placing it hesitantly on the ground before doing the same again. He lets out a yelp as pain like thorns slices through his head, collapsing back onto his mossy nest in a whimper. Hearing noise, he turns; The two leaders were arguing, pacing in a circle and snapping at one another. He opens his eyes more, straining his ears to hear their conversation.  
"No, Coldstar. Have you no respect for the Warrior Code?" The pale grey tom narrows his eyes, baring his teeth in a snarl.  
"He is weak! He can't stay in the clan." He circles the lithe she-cat angrily, tail erect and twice its usual size.  
"This is my Clan, Coldstar. Yewkit is staying, and that's it." The brown leader's voice was dangerously calm, icily hovering in the air above Yewkit. She flicks her tail, and on cue, her warriors form a circle around the second leader. "Leave." A smirk upon her dainty face, she steps forward menacingly as Coldstar shakes his head. She leaps, and the kit shuts his eyes, trembling in fear. She turns, and a sigh sounds from behind him, as he turns to see a brown-and-white tom behind him. He recoils fearfully, sneaking backward before the cat leans forward and grabs his scruff.  
"You shouldn't watch this, Yewkit." He places the kit in the back of the den, reaching for a green leaf and passing it to him. "Eat this, you'll feel better." Yewkit shakes his head, but the warrior pushes it forward yet again, more insistent. Finally obliging, he eats it, wincing at the bitter taste before shutting his eyes, until darkness pushed at the edge of his vision, and his senses dimmed.

 **IK it's so short, but it was deleted. I'll do more later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, It's been a while, eh?**

 **No reviews this time, that's a shame x3**

The small kit forced his eyes open, yawning. His tiny white teeth glinted in the dawn light, and he gazed around his location. Struggling to drag into a sitting position, he lashed his short tail, sending dust dancing away. He let out a moan, narrowing his eyes at the cat beside him. "Juniperdusk," he complained loudly, "When can I return to the nursery?" The young kit stared at the brown-and-white cat pleadingly, hope glimmering in his eyes. The tom-cat sighed, turning from his duties and cuffing the kit lightly across the ears.  
"One more week, Yewkit, and you'll become an apprentice." he growled, clearly annoyed, and the kit's short tail puffed up as he let out a sneeze. He stood silently, waving his tail irritatedly as he glared at the medicine cat, who narrowed his eyes.  
"Yewkit, we can't strain it. You _know_ that." The tiny kit let out a _huff,_ sitting down with a sulky look upon his small face. _If only Juniperdusk would give me some comfrey! But we don't have any... Unless..._ His face broke into a smile, and he bounced to his feet yet again as he left the den, dropped into a wonky crouch. "Just getting food," he murmured, and stalked to the fresh-kill-log.  
Poking his head inside the hollow stump, he dragged out a scrawny mouse before diving underneath it, scattering prey along the dirt and scuffing the already-wet moisture with flying, sweet blood. He grins, recalling the tales that Troutpaw had told him while he was still a kit, and sniffed for a murky darkness that he knew would be there. And, sure enough, after nosing around for a long while to find it, Yewkit poked his small nose through a hole. Evidently, cats had tried to barricade it, but the welcoming tunnel stood there still. He scrabbled to widen the small entrance, grunting in satisfaction as his grubby paws could slide down comfortably. After a moment's hesitation, he slid down the slope, covering the small tunnel with a hare. Darkness pressed on his pelt, and the musky scent seemed welcoming, filled with kits from generations before. He let out a squeal of excitement as a familiar scent wafted down his nose. _Aspenstar?_ Yes, that was the leader's scent, stale but still there. He dipped his head, realising with a jolt that the tunnel was getting smaller. He was finally forced into a crouch, belly fur brushing the ground. He gave a sniff as he spotted dappled sunlight on the ground, and relished the wind in his whiskers as he gazed wistfully up at the now-visible sky.

He raced up the slope, emerging in a shaded clearing with beautiful silver flowers and orange butterflies. For a moment, he forgot his worries, leaping up as a red leaf fluttered down and snagging it with his claw, wincing as his injured left hit the ground but jerking forward to catch another all the same. _Comfrey,_ he reminded himself. _I need Comfrey Root for Juniperdusk and his apprentice._ Gazing around his surroundings, he noticed a plant that looked much like what the patched tom applied to his leg. He ran toward it, landing with a small _oof_ in the green leaves dotted with pretty bell-shaped purple flowers. Scraping the dirt underneath, he grabbed some roots in his jaws, plopping it down on a large beech leaf that seemed to be rotting. He looked around again, and beside the coltsfoot plant, he spotted some small red berries; _Juniper,_ he acknowledged, and took some as well. Grasping the small items in his jaws, he panted after a few wobbly steps to the beech leef, though they were not that heavy. Dragging it onto the leaf, he lifted it in his mouth before walking back to camp triumphantly. Padding through the forest, he held his head high, his pale blue eyes half-closed as his confidence grew. His tiny paws barely made a dent in the dirt as he lifted his high knees, tail twitching, stiff and held into the sky.

He jerked suddenly, stopped mid-step as his fur bristled. _Footsteps!_ his mind squealed, warning him away, telling him to run. Oh, but poor Yewkit's feet were rooted to the spot, and he flinched fearfully as a bulky gray tom stumbled out of the bushes behind him. Grabbed by his scruff, he struggled to escape the grasp, letting out a yowl that was still muffled by the beech leaf in his jaws. Trees raced past him, coloured leaved curling past his limp body, muddy ground streaking below him. He began to tremble; His tiny body twitched with every step and his jaws were open in a silent squeal of terror. His eyes began to close, shutting off the world around him, darkness pooling behind his eyes. But he didn't give in, and as they reached SwanClan camp, his head had lowered in defeat and he was pushed into the medicine cat den. He waited for scoldings, though none came; Juniperdusk merely sighed and began to wrap the oddly bent leg. "I got some herbs.." he managed to murmur, before he shut his eyes and welcomed the familiar but stiff darkness.

 **A/N: Hows that?**


End file.
